Life and Adventures of a Human Warlock
by kittencrusades3
Summary: Artemis and co. are in for a ride when they discover the existence of a human-fairy hybrid. Not A/H


A/N This isn't my first fanfiction on this site, however my other account was deleted because of an old songfic I forgot to edit. Someone decided to report me and all of my old works went bye-bye.

Anyway, this idea to this story is not one I came up with just randomly, rather, a friend asked a question that sent my brain in a frenzy. That question was 'What if a fairy and a human had a baby?' Now I bet you are all thinking this is a H/A story, which it is in fact, not. This is more or less a group of one-,two-, maybe three-shots that focus on the life and adventures of a little OC I came up with. There is a bit of romance, however, it is not a major genre. No, once again, there is no 'Hartemis' or you the truth, I don't really like it. Why, I'm really not sure. I just don't. I also don't do pairing names. I rather it say what it is, so that is what I will do. If you are a diehard shipper of Holly/Artemis, click the back button and find a different story. I actually kind of like the Holly/Trouble pairing. And I may do either Artemis/Minerva or Artemis/OC. I'm not sure. But like I said, not really a romance story-collection-thing.

Anyway, I think I've talked enough. Off to the story of Abby.

Prologue: Magic Out of the Roof

Not much is known about after what many younger fairies dubbed, _The Last Guardian._ Well, not much did happen. Except a few major things. And by a few, I, of coarse, mean a lot. The People knew that humans were getting smarter. Therefore, rather than waiting for their impending discovery to happen, the Council came up with another branch of the LEP. The Lower Elements Gaurd, or LEG for short. Now who do you think was chosen to be the commander of the now most elite and dangerous branch of the LEP? It can't be a certain auburn-haired, alley-cat eyed female major, right? Well, that's where you are wrong. Major, now Wing-Commander, Holly Short is officially to most powerful woman in the Lower Elements. Not only did she score that title, but her ideas are also considered, and often times accepted, by the Council. Not to mention the fact that she basically controls the LEP, seeing how the actual Commander, Trevor, or more commonly known as Trouble, Kelp has a not-so-little crush on her.

Yep, Holly had it good. Power, money, friends that could be called family, a man wrapped around her finger (not that she would ever take advantage of her, okay admittedly hot, maybe-more-than-friend), and a job that can let her break rules to help people, something that she is known for doing, that was supposed to have killed her 1 year and 4 months ago, seeing how the humans the dogs, something I'll explain later, deal with are generally ruthless killers that would make Jon Spiro look like a saint, and that has female associates that are not blonde bimbos.(cough cough, Lili Frond, cough cough)

Enough about Holly, what about Artemis, the Mud man, the Mud Whelp, the genius that saved us all, or whatever else you want to call him. Artemis, since his revival, tries to be a good son and brother. His new body actually has coordination, thank you Foaly, and evens plays football/soccer with his brothers. He devotes his work to helping the family stay at the top of the business foodchain, while also saving the planet. He still, however, chooses to do an illegal project every now and then, but usually gives the profits to a organization that either helps starving children or abused animals, whichever one is lacking in profits more.

He also helps out with with the LEG (A/N I just realized it spelt leg. I'm terribly slow.)

whenever he can. And they accept it with open arms. Who better to catch a intelligent human than a more intelligant human?

Anyways, now that you know about a lot that there is to know, we can begin the story.

Commander Trouble Kelp was very mad. Very mad. He had just learned that Foaly had been skimping out on checking the magical radar for the last 100 years or so.

"It's not that anything changes," he whinied. "The only large jump should be when No1, Qwan, and Qweffor came."

That did not make the Commander feel any better.

"Foaly, you do realize that the Council is expecting a full report over the last 150 years, correct. If you don't turn it in, both you and I could get fired, regardless of your intelligence or my performance. We really do not need another Oak-Smith Incident."

The cenetaur looked skeptical. He was just about reply when another voice rang out, causing both of the men to jump.

"Trubs, you do realize that the People moved below ground, and that the only incounters with humans since then were about me, with me, or my fault, right?"

An elf in a black and gold commanders' suit walked into the Ops Booth. Said elf was very beautiful, with shiney auburn hair, flawless nut-brown skin, and alley-cat eyes, one a warm hazel, the other an icy-blue, with hazel specks starting to form as her body started to fix the mix-up. Her only flaws would be faint scar that ran along her face, and the right ear, which was torn in half, both popping up in an incident involving a Tiger and a Neutrino 5000 without a battery. Let's just say the people still did not had a time-machine, courtesy of a distraught and forgetful Foaly.

Holly walked in, being trailed by her second-in-command, Major Cate 'Cat' Hickory. Trouble looked a bit annoyed, but also nervous. Not that any could blame him. The LEP's Golden Boy's job was on the line, just because someone decided not to do theirs.

"It's Trouble, Holly, T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Truh-bull. You're just as bad as Grub."

Holly looked miffed. Foaly and Cat burst out laughing. It was then Holly decided to retort with,

"It's Trubs, or _Trevor_, Commander." Which caused more laughing. Kelp decidedly turn a shade of red that could rival Root.

"Trev- ha ha ha- Trevor?! That's your name?! Ha ha ha ha!" Foaly managed to spit out. Major Hickory was literally on the floor, her normally clean bun had fallen out, causing a short brunette halo to form around her head. Holly had the smuggest smirk on her face. Trevor was steadily becoming redder as he loked away and crossed his arm. His shaggy ginger hair becoming messy, and his violet eyes sparking with embarressment. His bottom lip stuck out just the slightest, showing that he actually could be related to Grub. He looked tired and messy, seeing how his eyes had dark circles underneath them, and the little strawberry-blonde whiskers above and around his mouth. Not that it mattered. Most women loved the messy look, he was just hoping Holly was included in the bunch.

While everyone was either laughing or mentally cursing their mothers, Holly went over to the computer and pulled up the readings which she read. Then internally screamed. Then read again. And again. And again. When she was sure that what she was reading was true, she did one very simple thing. So simple, it should hardly be noticed. Holly said, "D'arvit Foaly, Trubs was right."

The room went silent. That is until the other three fairies walked over to the gas screen. What they saw is hard to imagine. The graph looks regular until 1950. The magic levels spiked more than 130%. Something, or rather, someone, is very powerful, and they are about to get a surprise visit from the LEP. The only problem is finding out who.

Let's talk about Abby. Abby Root.

A/N There is a lot of descriptions in there so I hope it didn't bother you. Did you enjoy it? I update it depending on the R&R's.

Mama Kitty's out.

-Kittencrusades14


End file.
